Forest Nightmare
by shmiko princess
Summary: <html><head></head>The students of Hetalia High have organised a trip for a week in the forest to study the wildlife, but soon things start to go wrong and there is something more sinister outside the Hotel walls that they had ever imagined. rated T for mild violence. Mainly UsUk but also side pairing.</html>
1. The announcement

Arthur ran as fast as he could, but no matter how fast he ran the steps just got closer and closer. He could feel the sticks stabbing and scratching at his legs as he ran through the tall grass towards the river and away from the hotel, he knew that if he managed to pass to the other side he would be safe, but his attempts where in vain for he had tripped on something and landed hard on the ground. He winced in pain and staggered back up to his feet but was pushed back down by something. He could feel his tears of fear as they escaped his eyes and strolled down his cheek. He could see with the corner of his eyes how it licked its lips and smiled at him revealing a row of blood stained teeth from its previous victims. There was no question he was next in line.

_5 days ago:_

Arthur yawned as he leaned back in his chair and stared out of the window, he wasn't a huge fan of Monday mornings, and in fact he wasn't a fan of mornings at all. He rested his head on the table but was soon disturbed as a loud American began to brag about how awesome his birthday party was soon followed by the voices of a shy Japanese, a naive Italian, a cheerful Spaniard, a stern German and a grouchy Italian that seemed to curse whenever he had the chance to. He looked up and glared at them.

_Meet __**Alfred F. Jones**__, a loud American that has a long life dream of becoming a 'hero', when he was little he thought of Arthur as an older brother, for he protected him, but as the years passed by, their relationship changed._

_Second in list was __**Kiku Honda **__the shy Japanese guy who finds it hard to speak his mind and is constantly getting himself in trouble because of that. He enjoys the company of others and tends to hang out with Veneciano and Ludwig._

_Of course the naïve idiot never failed to exist in these groups__**, Veneciano Vargas**__, twin brother to Lovino Vargas. Veneciano has never failed to surprise people for he was Italian and was naturally gifted in cooking and art. He liked to stick close to Ludwig for he was a coward when it came to certain subjects, like fighting._

_**Antonio Hernandez Carriedo **__an oblivious Spaniard who, like Alfred could not read the mood in the atmosphere and almost always ended up ruining it. He is very protective over Lovino the oldest of the brothers. He loves to cook and make paella._

_**Ludwig **__is the only serious one from the group apart from Arthur; he is constantly helping Veneciano whenever he was in trouble which was in fact very often._

_And Last but not least __**Lovino Vargas, **__an eternally irritated kid who finds Ludwig infuriating and hates the fact that his brother hangs around him. Used to hang out with Antonio when they were little and depend on him whenever he was in trouble._

"Hey Artie, how come you didn't come to my birthday party?" Alfred asked, he knew the answer to that question, everyone did, but Alfred refused to give up and kept trying to persuade Arthur in vain.

Arthur's eye twitched at the nickname and didn't answer hoping that he would leave him alone, only to get poked in the cheek. "You mind?"

"No. not at all"

Arthur restricted himself from punching the other and took deep breaths; it was amazing he was able to tolerate Alfred after all he had made him go through.

Suddenly the classroom door opened and a blond walked into the room holding a stash of papers and settled them on the table. He had a small name tag on his lab coat that said **Mathew Williams**; he scanned the room and found that nobody was aware of his presence, and continued to roam about the room like flies.

"Okay, now settle down everyone! I have an important announcement to make" he said but no one was listening but a few had begun to go back to their seats. "Okay guys, com-" he was met by a paper airplane that hit his head and fell to the ground by his feet, obviously this wasn't going to work.

"WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE SIT DOWN, RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone stared in shock and hurried back to their seats, Mathew never raised his voice but when he did, he was scarier than Natalya the headmaster's possessive little sister.

"Thank you, now, as you all know, the school has organised a trip to the forest for a week where you will study wildlife"

The students exchanged glances and looked back at Mathew who waited.

"We will be staying in a local hotel just a few minutes' walk from there to the forest" Mathew smiled "If you have any questions about time and date, don't worry letter's will be sent out" and with that he finished, said goodbye and left leaving a classroom of confused yet excited students.

"Isn't that great?" Alfred yelled in excitement receiving an eye roll from Arthur.

"_Great, just great."_


	2. Day 2 part 1 meeting

Day 2 Part 1: meeting

It was the day of the trip, and everyone was waiting eagerly for the coach, that would be taking them to their destination, in half an hour.

Arthur yawned as he arrived, he looked around and noticed that the majority had arrived but there were still a few missing. He left his bag drop beside him and leaned against a wall crossing his arms, he glanced at his watch that flashed 2:00 am

He suddenly heard voices and shouts (mostly swearing) in the distance, he could clearly distinguish them: Ludwig, Antonio, Lovino, Veneciano and Kiku, but... no Alfred.

He picked up his bag and walked towards tem once they had walked into his view.

"Hey guys" Arthur greeted

He received two nods from Ludwig and Lovino, a big hug from Veneciano, a bow from Kiku and a high five from Antonio. Suddenly his vision went black, one minute he hears a small "shhh" coming from behind him and then everything went black, and all he could hear was the groups arguing and laughter.

Arthur frowned and raised his hands to his face only to meet someone's hands placed over his eyes. He probably knew who it was but if it was Francis... may god help _him_. He tried to peel the other's fingers off only to give up after seeing that they would not move.

The other's laugh gave him away.

Arthur sighed "Alfred I'd much appreciate it if I could see again, mind letting go?"

"Nop!" Alfred popped the p, much to Arthur's annoyance

Arthur was tired to get into an argument with Alfred; honestly, he didn't know how he was so active at 2 freaking am.

"Alfred I'm to tired to deal with you right now, let go" he tried to pull his hands away by force (again) but failed to do so.

"Ask nicely Arttie, or I won't let go"

"Pretty please with cherries on top" he said sarcastically

Alfred released Arthur much to Arthur's relief.

Arthur turned around and glared up at Alfred who just grinned down at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of an engine and appearance of a blue coach with golden stripes running down both its sides. It parked in front of them and opened its doors for them to climb in.

Their transport had just arrived and Arthur didn't understand why he had an uneasy feeling as he saw his classmates climb into the coach.


	3. Day 2 part 2 the dream

Arthur couldn't understand why his stomach was beginning to go north (which was _not_ a good sign) as he stepped into the coach; he sat in the middle right next to the window and was soon joined by Alfred who sat beside him and removed his bomber jacket.

Once everyone was on board the coach's doors closed with a clank and was on its way, in a matter of seconds the vehicle was being overrun by the laughter and singing of students. Soon after Mathew stood up with a microphone in hand, he turned it on and a high pitched sound came out of the speakers that made every one turn to look at him, more like glare.

Well…. That caught everyone's attention.

"Listen up; we should arrive to our destination by 6 in the evening, we will be making a rest stop for those who are wondering"

Once he turned off the microphone everyone went back to their conversations or singing, (or do whatever it was they were doing) however the number of conversations slowly decreased as one by one began to fall asleep, soon only a few remained awake, the coach's windows were fitted with curtains and every single one had been closed.

_2 hours later_

Alfred, one of the few awake, was reading a superman comic and listening to music. He had been so 'concentrated' in his 'reading' and music that he didn't notice Arthur had fallen asleep; his head was hanging to one side and was using his own shoulder as a pillow. It wasn't until the coach made a left turn that Arthur's body slid to the side and landed on Alfred's shoulder and shifted slightly until he made himself comfortable, wrapping his arms round Alfred's arm and nuzzled against it.

Alfred blushed from the sudden clinginess, he removed his earphones and put his comic back in his bag carefully making sure he didn't wake the other. Alfred stared at Arthur's face before he saw Francis in the seat in front of him look back at him and smirk and take out his camera.

Alfred smiled and posed for the camera.

_click_

Francis looked at the photo he had just taken and an evil smile came upon his face, he was so going to show this to Arthur when he woke up. Once he had put his camera away he turned back to Alfred.

"Aren't you excited?" Alfred asked.

"Excited, Of what?"

"You know, being able to explore forests and stuff-"

"The only thing Francis is ever excited about it about sex." Gilbert's voice could be heard behind him before he stood up and his head popped out.

"You guys keep it down?" Antonio's loud whisper could be heard from the seat opposite to his own, he had Lovino clinging to him like a cat which was rare since Lovino didn't like to show the clingy side of himself, Francis and Prussia gave him a thumbs up tauntingly receiving a small eye roll and a shake from the head "apparently not" he mumbled.

"Hey guys wouldn't it be awesome if we could be superheroes!"Alfred began one of his daily talks about superheroes and how it would be cool if they could all become one.

They talked for an hour and a half before sleep got better of them and one by one went to sleep except Alfred who _still _didn't want to sleep no matter how much his eyes began to close, he turned to look at Arthur's sleeping face and notice he was trembling due to the conditioning of the coach, Arthur didn't have any sort of jacket on since he had put it away since he claimed he was uncomfortable.

Alfred grabbed his bomber jacket, which hanged in a small coat hanger at the side of the front seat, and draped it over Arthur.

Arthur soon stopped trembling as his body obtained heat; Alfred smiled at the view before falling asleep himself.

_**Arthurs dream.**_

_Arthur found himself in the middle of a pitch black forest only the sound of the wind rustling the leaves of trees silently could be heard, there was no sign of any living animal, the place seemed deserted. He began to walk looking around his unfamiliar surroundings. When he looked back he saw a faint light in the distance, he wanted to turn and walk towards it but his legs had other plans for him for they did not stop instead they continued walking towards the everlasting darkness of the forest. It wasn't until he reached the mouth of a cave that he stopped, he tried to move but his legs would just not budge._

_Dammit_

_He examined the entrance to the cave and saw that the rocks where blood stained and the floors and walls to they were also covered in scratches. _

_Where the hell am I?_

_A growl echoed through the cave._

…_._

_Another growl echoed, but this time it was closer, Arthur saw two eyes glimmering in the darkness, staring at him hungrily, then… they disappeared._

_Arthur relaxed slightly, but as he let his guard down a thing jumped out and pounced on him, Arthur tried to scream but nothing came out._

_**Back to reality.**_

Arthur's eyes snapped open as he tried to get his heart rate to go back down. Arthur didn't have time to think about the dream because he then realized how he had slept and what had kept him warm for the past 8 hours.

I know what you're thinking, who can sleep 8 hours non-stop in a coach? Well, it is Arthur we're talking about here.

Arthur went red and pulled Alfred's bomber jack over his face to hide his embarrassment, he felt the person next to him shift in his seat and felt the jacket was being pulled on gently until it slid and landed on Arthur's lap. Alfred's chuckle was as loud as his laugh at least that was the way it sounded to Arthur.

Alfred yawned and stretched his arms and back before going back to the previous position. Arthur looked outside and opened the curtain slightly and winced as the sun hit his eyes. Once his eyes had gotten used to the sudden light he opened the curtain slightly for him to see outside. Where were they? The previously building covered street was now empty and replaced by trees. He noticed what seemed to be a small shop in the distance surrounded by trees.

He sighed and looked back inside closing the curtain in the process. His attempts to stand up and pull his shirt down properly failed as the coach hit a speed bump making Arthur fall back into the chair. Arthur growled pretending nothing happened, he saw Alfred laugh and patted him on the back.

"Do you have a death wish Alfred? I you do, just keep touching me and you'll see" he hissed

Alfred continued to smile but removed his hand knowing that the other would be able to do the crime.

"But that's not how _you_ acted earlier today" Francis said half turning in his seat to face Arthur with a smirk.

"wha-?"

"It's true though" Alfred said "you were all clingy and stuff"

_Clingy and stuff! What the hell did he mean by stuff!_

"D-" he was cut off again which was getting on his nerves

"I have proof!" Francis said reaching out for his camera

Arthur felt his eye twitch as the other turned on his digital camera and showed him the picture of him clinging and leaning on Alfred as he slept whilst he gave one of his best heroic poses.

"Give me that camera frog!" He hissed as he reached out to grab it but Francis had already put it away "DAMMIT!"

"tut-tut-tut Arthur" he taunted, Arthur wanted to grab Francis's face and slam it into the chair so badly, but sadly the law and the simple fact of being expelled restricted him.

Suddenly the same high pitched sound that had disturbed most of them earlier was heard again and everyone now fully awake, turned to look at Mathew.

"Okay, we're about to stop here, you have an hour and a half, make sure you come back to the bus by 3 so until then you may do whatever you like, just don't go wandering off on your own" As Mathew turned off the microphone, everyone waited patiently for the coach to park and open its large metallic doors.


	4. The arrival

Once the coach had come to a complete stop and had opened its doors everyone proceeded to exit in an _almost_ orderly fashion if it weren't for Francis trying to get out as quickly as possible and run into the shop before the Brit had the chance to grab him and kill him.

Once Arthur was outside he took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Being able to move your legs freely again felt great. Sitting in a coach for that amount of time and the amount yet to come was tiring.

Arthur explored the somewhat familiar surroundings before sitting down on a rock that lay on the opposite side of the road just in front of the shop. He let out another sigh before looking up at the sky, it was a nice sunny afternoon and there was no cloud in sight that could ruin it.

Suddenly he began to feel the temperature drop around him and something cold brush his shoulder making him jump and turn around to see what had just touched him. Nothing was there. He turned back to face the front and suddenly before him he saw a face right in front of him making him scream and jump back until he realised it was the obnoxious American.

"The hell Alfred!"

"Dude, you okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU!"

"Stop yelling geez, you sound like an old man"

"SHUT UP, GIT!"

Alfred laughed before helping Arthur up and patted him hard on the shoulder.

"AGH!" Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder stepping back wincing in pain and pulled his shirt away to look at his shoulder only to find nothing was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asked

"No, nothing" Arthur replied as he self-consciously brushed his shoulder and began to walk towards the shop.

Once Arthur and Alfred entered into the shop they couldn't help but notice how homey yet empty the place was, it had tables placed evenly around the room. Arthur looked around the room until he spotted Kiku, lovino and Antonio sitting in a table beside a window, whilst Alfred got absorbed by a game of foosball alongside Gilbert.

"Hey, where's veneciano and Ludwig?" Arthur asked

"They're there" Antonio responded as he pointed to a table maybe two tables from their own behind Arthur.

Arthur turned to look and gave a small oh before turning back around and jumped back as he saw the daggers lovino was sending to Ludwig, but that didn't last long as Antonio draped his arms around lovino causing him to turn red and try to remove the other's arms off him.

"Aww, lovi, you're going red! Just like a tomato!" he cooed

"Shut up you tomato bastard!"

Kiku and Arthur exchanged glances and smiled before Alfred's victorious voice and Gilberts complaining one was heard.

"WOO! I WON!"

"T-that was not a fair game! Again!"

"Dude, give up, learn to lose" Alfred said before walking towards Arthur and the others whilst a sulky Gilbert proceeded to sit with veneciano and Ludwig before Francis walked in and beckoned him to go with him.

"Hey guys, 'sup?" Alfred asked as he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and placed it beside Arthur and sat down.

Arthur rolled his eyes before leaning back in his chair and running a hand across his hair,

"Nothing, Just talking" Kiku's soft voice was heard

"Hmm... Ah! Ludwig, Veneciano!" Alfred called out making them turn around "come here join us, I've got something important to tell you!"

Arthur rolled his eyes "this isn't another alarm for one of your zombie evidence is it?"

"Of course it isn't Artie, and zombies can exist, for all I know you could be one"

This time lovino and Antonio rolled their eyes, how could he be so thick?

Veneciano and Ludwig exchanged a look before standing up and going towards their table and sitting beside Kiku.

"Hey, where's Gilbert and Francis?" he asked looking around

"Ve~ Brother Francis called him over saying he had to show him something important!"

"Probably making out somewhere" lovino said

"Ah well, their loss" Alfred leaned closer to the table and whispered "don't you find anything odd with this place?"

"Like?" Ludwig asked

"shhh! Keep your voice down someone might hear us!" Alfred scolded

Arthur rubbed his temple "Alfred. There's no one other than us here, who else can hear us?"

"Exactly, that's what's odd! And for your information there could be cameras located anywhere" Alfred exclaimed

Everyone exchanged confused looks

"ve~ what's odd?" veneciano asked

"There is no one other than us, not even an employee nor a customer"

They all looked around and realised that Alfred was right and horror struck them, when did the American become so observant and why did none of them realise this the moment they walked inside?

Lovino was the first one to break the silence

"Alfred for all we know this could be their break time and could have gone outside to have fresh air or something"

"Lovino is right Alfred..." Ludwig was cut off as a petite young woman appeared wearing a navy blue uniform with an apron on top

"Is there anything you need?" she asked,

"No thank you" Antonio said smiling at her, she smiled back and placed a hand on his shoulder, (Lovino swore he saw her wink at Antonio), before turning around and disappearing into the kitchen that Antonio swore was not there before

Everyone turned to look at Alfred, "well there goes your this place is odd theory, like every other theory you've had" Arthur said before looking at his watch and grunted "we need to go now, there's only 5 minutes left"

Everyone sighed before standing up and leaving the chairs in their original place before exiting the building and found Gilbert and Francis waiting in front of the coach's door. Francis had his arms crossed across his chest and was putting all his weight on one leg, Gilbert was leaning on the door and was taken by surprise when the doors suddenly opened making him lose balance and fall, but Gilbert stood up quickly and acted like nothing had happened and proceeded into climbing into the coach this time he sat beside Francis.

Francis laughed as he climbed in and followed behind Gilbert to his seat, soon followed by Kiku, Antonio, lovino, Veneciano, Ludwig, Alfred and Arthur... wait no... Mathew was the last one in.

As soon as the engine was on everyone began a conversation, all except Arthur who just stared out the window and watched the trees pass by it wasn't until then that he noticed something odd, in the middle of a field stood the shadow of a person staring at him, Arthur frowned and rubbed his eyes and as soon as his eyes where set on the field that shadow had moved closer and closer... okay here was when Arthur began to freak out, he closed the curtain, Arthur hadn't noticed it but his breathing had become uneven and he could hear his heart pounding. When he opened the curtains again he was met with the most horrifying thing in existence, the shadow was now in front of him with a fully plastered grin on its face, and Arthur screamed a very high pitched scream and jumped back so hard he had managed to skip Alfred and had fallen into the small corridor that separated both rows. The coach went into an immediate halt and everyone immediately stopped talking and stared in shock at Arthur who was now on the floor, shaking and pointing a finger at the window.

"Oh my god! Arthur are you okay?" Alfred asked

"S-s-some-something I-is fucking o-out t-here!"

Everyone quickly rushed to look out the window only to find nothing was out there making everyone laugh.

"D-dude! There's nothing out there!" Alfred said between laughs

"That was so un-awesome Arthur seriously" Gilbert stated before sitting back down

It didn't take long for Arthur to regain his composure and go back to his place and for the coach to continue on its way, however he knew what he had seen and it wasn't a hallucination.

Arthur felt cold and began to shiver, he looked around for any opened windows, nothing the air conditioning wasn't on either, he pulled his jacket closer to himself and closed his eyes, when he opened his eyes again he noticed his breath had fogged an area of the glass, revealing a hand print. Arthur's yes widened and carefully placed his own hand on top of the mark before it disappeared again. His hand was smaller.

"Umm... Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes and I'm not getting off"

Alfred gave him a confused frown, why was Arthur on his lap?

It took them 3 hours to arrive to their destination by then Arthur was back in his seat, he noticed how green the area was compared to how dry the other areas they had passed through where, there was a river that seemed to surround and separate the patch of land from the rest and nothing but a simple bridge connected them together.

As soon as they crossed the bridge the concrete road had turned into a gravel road making the rest of the ride a bumpy one.

When they arrived they saw a simple yet classy hotel; Mathew turned on the microphone

"Listen up everybody before we exit I need to give your rooms you will be sharing rooms okay?"

Of course they had already chosen between themselves who was staying with who;

"Okay first up room 317?" Mathew had taken out a pen and paper and was writing their names down

"Veneciano and Ludwig" Ludwig said in a loud and clear voice

"Okay room 318?"

"Antonio and lovino" Lovino said

"Okay room 319?"

"Francis and Gilbert~" Francis said in a singing tune.

"Okay and room 320?"

"Arthur and Alfred" Alfred said

"Okay" once he finished writing their names down he said "Kiku, you wouldn't mind sharing the room with me would you?" Mathew asked

"No, I don't mind" Kiku said

Mathew turned off the microphone and the doors were opened; everyone jumped out of their seats eager to get into the hotel and into their rooms.

Once they had all collected their suitcases Mathew took out cards and gave each pair one

"These cards are to open the doors of your rooms so don't lose them" Mathew said and received many nods

Slowly one by one walked inside and some headed upstairs to leave their stuff in their rooms, others stayed downstairs to get familiar with the place, Arthur found his room fast and inserted his card into its slot and as soon as a green light flashed he was able to open the door. He removed the card and closed the door behind him leaving his suitcase to one side, the room was simple, the beds were separated but there wasn't a big gap between them, one of them was against a wall right under a window, there was also a T.V placed in front of the bed which surprised Arthur a little bit.

Arthur opened the door to the bathroom and noticed that it had not only a bath but a shower to and there were plenty of towels beside the sink. There was a knock at the door.

"Open up Arthur it's me Alfred"

"Coming"

Arthur opened the door and let Alfred inside, closing it behind him.

"It's awesome; I call dibs on the bed beside the window!" Alfred exclaimed leaving his suitcase beside Arthur's and jumped on the bed. "It's so fluffy!" he said as he removed his jacket and left it on the side.

Arthur shook his head at Alfred's childishness "Grow up will you?"

"Nevah!"

Arthur frowned and walked towards his own bed and pushed it until the gap between both beds was closed and laid on it.

Soon after there was a knock at the door and both teens groaned they were comfortable and getting up was going to be a sacrifice.

"Alfred go get it" Arthur said gesturing to the door

"aww why me?"

"Because you scared the living day lights out of me earlier, remember?" Arthur reasoned

Alfred groaned and stood up and went to answer the door, when he opened it he was met with Mathew,

"Dinner is at eight, okay? And don't forget to wake up early tomorrow breakfast is at 8:30" Mathew said and Alfred nodded before closing the door again and jumping on the bed… again.

Arthur sighed and stood up and grabbed his suitcase and placed it on top of his bed and opened it. Alfred watched Arthur do this, somehow he found this entertaining. Arthur took out a white shirt with the union jack in the centre and shorts alongside underwear. He set that aside and took out some shower gel, shampoo and conditioner before he closed it back again and put it back on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked

"What does it look like I'm doing; I'm going to take a bath before dinner" Arthur said picking up his things and walked into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He could hear Alfred take off his shoes and turn on the T.V.

Arthur placed his clean clothes beside the towels before turning on the hot water; once the bath was filled he turned it off and removed his dirty clothes.

Arthur slipped in and relaxed as the warmth of the water did its job. Arthur closed his eyes and let his body sink until the water reached his neck. When Arthur rubbed his shoulder he felt it somewhat swollen, he figured it was from the many falls he had. After a few minutes he proceeded into washing his hair.

When Arthur finished, which was half an hour later or so, he emptied the bath and dried off, He put his underwear and shorts first, he examined his shoulder in the mirror before putting on his shirt, it hung like a dress, it reached just below his shorts, making it look like he was only wearing his shirt.

He picked up his dirty clothes and towel and took it with him, when Arthur opened the bathroom door he went completely red and shut it again. Alfred was in the middle of changing so he was only in his underwear at that moment.

"I didn't see anything!" Arthur could feel his heart go one thousand miles an hour

He could hear Alfred's laugh through the door it didn't take long before Alfred's voice was heard again, "you can come in now"

Arthur opened the door and peeked outside before coming out completely, Alfred had changed into a _Who's the Hero?_ Shirt and some jeans. This time it was Alfred's turn to turn red making Arthur tilt his head to the side in confusion

"What?" He asked as he placed his clothes in a bag and dried his hair

"Are you wearing anything under that?" Alfred pointed at his shirt

Arthur rolled his eyes and lifted up his shirt revealing the shorts "you actually think I would wear just a long shirt git?"

Alfred shrugged "with you, you never know"

Arthur scowled "what do you mean with me you never know wanker!"

Alfred laughed as Arthur began to throw pillows at him but soon gave up and laid on the bed face down, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be downstairs for the time being?"

"Yeah; why?"

"Could you wake me up in about an hour?"

"Sure"

Alfred looked over at Arthur who was now curled up into a ball and was resting on his side, a faint blush crept up his cheeks and he looked away, he took the room's key and turned off the light before leaving.

_1hour later_

Alfred walked back into his room and turned the lights on and found Arthur in the same position he had left him in. He looked so peaceful Alfred didn't want to wake him up, but he knew that if he didn't Arthur would kill him but… he also knew that if he did he's also kill him so it didn't really matter what choice he took they'd all send the same way.

Alfred walked towards the bed and placed a hand on the other's back and shook him gently "hey... Arthur... Arthur wake up"

Arthur moaned and blinked his eyes slowly open "hmm?" Arthur sat up and rubbed his eyes "What do you want git? And why did you wake me up?" he croaked

"It's 7:30 you told me to wake you"

Realization hit Arthur and he nodded sleepily and got out of bed before stretching his arms and legs. He walked into the bathroom and turned the tap on and washed his face before turning it off and patting his face dry.

"Hey Artie, you coming down? Gilbert just got dared to dress in a tutu and sing I will survive and I totally don't want to miss it" Alfred called from the door

Arthur frowned and set the towel aside as he left the bathroom and put on his shoes "and he's actually going to do it?"

Alfred nodded as he opened the door to let Arthur through before exiting himself. Suddenly the sound of cheering and singing was heard making Alfred grab Arthur and drag him downstairs.

The lobby wasn't that bad it had a huge window and door that lead to a balcony, there where couches on both corners of the room with small coffee tables.

Alfred was not kidding when he said Gilbert was dared to dress in a tutu and sing I will survive, because what he was seeing now will probably scar him for life. He could see Veneciano, Antonio and Francis cheering Gilbert on.

Alfred wasted no time joining the cheering and Arthur joined Ludwig who was sitting on the couch in a corner embarrassed pretending he did not know any of them.

"How do you cope with them?" Arthur asked

Ludwig shrugged and spoke "how do you cope with Alfred" they both stayed silent for a while before Arthur broke the silence and nodded "touché"

Suddenly the voice of Alfred, Gilbert _and _Antonio was heard (not that they weren't hear able in the first place) and to make matters worse the other guests began to stare at them, not at _them_, but at them! By now they were singing and dancing I need a hero.

Arthur frowned as he noticed the other guest's reactions, he got up, walked over to Alfred, Grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the couch and forced him to sit down.

"Dude, what was that for! I was having fun!" Alfred complained

"Because you're loud"

Alfred put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and said "I know, I know… you're old I get it, and you don't want to be reminded"

Arthur gave Alfred a death glare before slapping his hand "I'm only a few months older than you git so I'm not old"

Suddenly two bodies stumbled on the floor in front of them making Ludwig, Arthur and Alfred raise their legs just in time; there was a struggling Italian being hugged by a cheerful Spaniard who just couldn't stop with the hugging.

It didn't take long for Lovino to _finally_ get the idiot off, (just a head but did the job) and sit down on the couch in front of the others.

Gilbert, Francis and Veneciano joined them on the couch once they had all calmed down.

Arthur glanced at his clock only 15 minutes left for dinner.

"hey, hey guys" Alfred began, everyone turned to look at him "how about we film a scary movie here? I mean the setting is just right, no?"

Everyone stayed silent in thought before Gilbert stood up "That's an AWESOME idea!"

"Yeah, if you want your director to die of a heart attack" Arthur said "Alfred can't even watch a simple _kid's_ horror film or T.V show" He mocked

Alfred crossed his arms and pouted "Barney is to a monster" everyone chuckled at his response.

Suddenly just in the nick of time a young man dressed in a waistcoat and white shirt said "children it's time for dinner"

Everyone wasted no time in walking over to the lunch room and sitting down, the room was simple the tables where set out in a straight line in two rows covered by a red mantel, the walls where a cream colour and flowers were placed in the centre of each table to add some colour.

They caused as much noise whilst eating the staff gave up on having a quiet school over for the week. Kiku and Mathew joined them A few minutes later, they had been in the game room, Mathew was a teacher but he could kick ass in virtual hockey, Kiku had lost every match against him, mostly because he went crazy and Kiku got scared of even trying.

They ate chicken with mash potato, of course some of them (Lovino) didn't even touch the potato and replaced it with tomatoes.

Once dinner was over, it was about 9:00, hey what can you say? they were slow eaters, they all joined in the game room and sat in a circle, gilbert however had to sit on the billiards table since he was still in a tutu and wasn't allowed to sit cross legged on the floor

"So… about that horror film" Lovino said "who has a camera?"

Everyone turned to look at Francis who was playing with his camera and back to Lovino, "O.K I mean someone besides that pervert?" Francis winked at Lovino earning him a glare and a kick.

"Well… I have one upstairs" Kiku said "it's not that modern but it's good"

"Could you go get it?"

"Sure" Kiku stood up and Mathew gave him the room key and went upstairs to get it.

"Ve~ who's the bad guy?"

"Arthur will be the bad guy!" Alfred stated

"Waa? Why ME! Why not… WHY NOT VENECIANO OR ANOTNIO? OH FRANCIS IS PERFECT FOR THE ROLE HE DOESN'T GET SCARRIER THAN HE ALREADY IS" Arthur protested slamming his fists on the floor

"That's because you're British" Gilbert said

"What the hell does that have to do with _anything!"_

"We all know British people are great at being bad guys" Antonio intervened

"Yeah, and the rest of the world are the good guys?"

"Yep" They all said in unison and Arthur took deep shaky breaths before Kiku walked in with the camera in hand.

He gave the room key back to Mathew before re-joining the group.

"Well it's decided Arthur's the bad guy!" Alfred announced

Arthur was about to protest but decided to keep quiet for everyone's well-being.

"Now the plot" Antonio said

Once they had put everything in order they began to film. However the filming didn't last long because Veneciano and Lovino got scared the moment Arthur appeared. Perhaps making Lovino and Veneciano the first victims and making them walk through a pitch black corridor and some creepy stairs like the ones in _[REC]_ and make Arthur come out of nowhere was not the best idea, especially when they're a few floors under.

"Guys come on you're not supposed to scream until you see Arthur's fangs" Alfred complained

"Ve~ but…"

"I'd love to see you in _our_ position; the guy keeps coming out of different places every time!" Lovino yelled

"It's called improvising"

"Well don't!"

Arthur and Lovino where at the verge of hitting each other but, Antonio and Alfred held them back, both teens may be small but the other two were having trouble holding them in place, they each asked Gilbert and Francis to help them separate them, Veneciano managed to sneak his way over to Ludwig and Kiku who watched in silence.

Suddenly Mathew's voice was heard above them; they all looked up and saw him leaning over at the top of the stairs;

"What are you doing?"

"We're filming something!"

"Get up here, right now!"

"But!"

"No buts, you're not supposed to be down there so up! NOW!"

They all flinched slightly as the sound echoed and all rushed upstairs; Mathew removed his glasses and placed a hand on his hips. _T_hat was not a good sign, "guys, seriously you have to behave or we won't be allowed to come back here again, and we haven't even gone through one day!"

"but we were just filming" Gilbert said

Mathew pointed at a sign on the entry to the stairs; _No unauthorised personnel downstairs. _He put his glasses back on and sighed, "I don't want to see you anywhere downstairs, am I being clear?"

Everyone nodded and went upstairs to where their rooms were.

"Man, what a drag" Gilbert said

"No kidding, and I was having fun" Alfred said

"Maybe we can film tomorrow, we will be outside giving us a much bigger area to do it" Kiku suggested

"Good idea!"

"Yeah, but if that tea- sucking bastard jumps out of nowhere in every take, I'm out"

Arthur rolled his eyes "oh, please it's going to be in broad daylight so it won't really matter"

Francis watched in amusement alongside Gilbert how the two fought and frowned slightly, "that's my job" he whined

"huh?"

"Annoying Arthur or Lovino, that's my job"

Antonio and Alfred had to step in again since they were about to hit each other _again and separate them. _

"LET GO OF ME ALFRED!" Arthur kicked trying to break free

"sto- Stop kickin- OW! Don't punch me!" Alfred said trying to take the room key out of Arthur's pocket "OW!" He somehow managed and opened the door and dragged him inside.

"ANTONIO LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW YOU TOMATO LOVING BASTARD, LET GO OF ME! NOW!" Lovino's voice was an octave higher by the end of that sentence and had to be shut inside his room, the others could hear Antonio struggling to calm lovino down and not destroy the room and more importantly him.

Alfred had the same fate trying to calm Arthur down except Arthur collapsed on the bed face down and hit the pillow hard. Alfred patted him on the back twice earning him a growl and a death glare. "Don't touch me, git" Alfred raised his hands defensively before opening the door and standing in the entrance and waved good night to the guys before closing the door again and removing his shoes.

Alfred could hear the sound of doors closing and Francis's creepy laugh alongside Gilberts, he did not want to know what they were or planning on doing.

Alfred grabbed his suitcase and took out some PJ'S, his shampoo, shower gel and towel and walked into the bathroom and took a shower, by the time Alfred finished Arthur had already changed into his own PJ'S and was reading a book.

"Don't you ever get bored of reading?" he asked as he placed the towel and clothes back into the suitcase.

"Don't you ever get bored of talking?" he said not looking up from his book

"Of course I don't, talking's fun!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and yawned, he looked at his watch, it wasn't even 10:30 and sleep was already getting the better of him. Alfred removed his glasses and placed them on the small night table beside Arthur before jumping into bed. Arthur got under the covers and stared at the ceiling before he felt a certain someone poke him on the ribs causing him to frown and smack the hand away but alas that didn't stop him from poking him with the other hand, he let out a giggle that soon turned into a fit of laughs and a battle to let some air into his lungs.

"S-STO-STOP A-ALFRED!"

"Say the magic word~"

"W-WHAT M-MAGIC WORD?"

"You know _the_ magic word"

Arthur needed air and Now, and having someone tickling you, did not help at all.

"A-ALFRED P-PLEASE!"

Alfred smiled victoriously and stopped tickling him, somehow during the attack Alfred had managed to get on top of Arthur and neither had realised it yet. Once Arthur's breathing had gone back to normal, his and Alfred eyes locked, both blushed, Arthur's blush more noticeable than Alfred's. Alfred began to lean down and it wasn't until their lips where inches apart that Arthur snapped back into reality.

"c-can you get off now?"

"Ah- y-yeah" Alfred got off Arthur and lay on his bed.

Arthur reached out for the light switch and turned off the light before and awkward silence settled.

"So…" Alfred said

"So…"

"Good night"

"Y-yeah good night"

Both turned to face away from each other and said no more for the rest of the night.

**Authors notes:**

**Sorry for not being able to post sooner you see school really does eat up a lot of my writing time.**

**If you do not understand what is happening in any scene you may send me a Pm and ask me.**

**Reviews are appreciated and will help me know what I need to become better at.**

**Srry if there is OOC's still new at the whole fanfiction thing so forgive me.**

**And forgive me about some of the pairings I didn't know what to do with them TT^TT**

**-Princess out- **


	5. Beauty decieves

**DAY 3**

Pi Pi Pi Pi!

Arthur groaned and grabbed his pillow and placed it over his head covering his ears in hopes to block out that annoying sound only to find it had no effect what so ever. Oh how Arthur hated mornings. Arthur couldn't stand being woken by loud noises it always assured him a grumpy attitude for later. He opened his eyes slowly and waited for his eyes to get used to the lighting of the room. Once his eyes had gotten adjusted he slowly turned his head towards the window and flinched at the sun had hit his eyes. Arthur took a deep breath and sighed as he sat up lazily and looked at his watch 7:45AM he took a deep breath before turning to look at Alfred who was sleeping peacefully. It pissed Arthur off seeing him not bothered by that annoying sound that seemed to be coming from the room next door, that by the way had not stopped, so he did what any other half asleep annoyed teenager would do, he grabbed his pillow and hit Alfred on the face startling him, causing him to jump.

"W-WHA-WHAT?"

Arthur smiled triumphantly as seeing Alfred so startled first thing in the morning was rare.

"It's already 7:45, so get up" Arthur got out of bed and went directly to the bathroom, he desperately needed to use it he noticed.

A few minutes later he walked out, drying his hands on his trousers, only to find Alfred still on his bed not having moved one bit.

"Alfred get up already" Arthur said walking over to his suitcase and kneeling down to open it.

"It's too damn early…" he whined "and where is that noise coming from!"

"Oh belt up would you?" he said taking out socks, a black top and some black skinny jeans , closing the bag again before going back to the bathroom to change. "by the way it's already 8:00 so I suggest you start getting ready" he closed the door behind him and removed his PJ top, Arthur touched his shoulder and noticed it had gotten more swollen since yesterday, he mentally noted to get some ice later. Arthur put on the clean top and proceeded into removing his trousers and putting his skinny jeans on and the socks.

He picked up his clothes and exited the bathroom, Alfred entered seconds after. He left his clothes under his pillow before doing the bed and reaching under to take out his shoes and put them on.

"Arthur do me a favour and wait for me yeah?" Alfred's voice was heard from the bathroom

"Sure but hurry it up"

A few minutes later Alfred came out wearing some baggy jeans and a plain blue shirt. Arthur gestured him to hurry up and Alfred quickly put on his shoes and his bomber jacket, and in a matter of seconds he was out the door. Arthur looked at the night table where Alfred had left his glasses, they were still there.

_I wonder how long it will take him to realize he isn't wearing them._

Alfred immediately walked back inside and grabbed them placing them carefully on his face, a faint blush on his cheeks from embarrassment, before leaving. Arthur smiled and picked up the key and put it in his pocket before exiting the room and closing the door.

Once both teens had reached downstairs they went directly to the lunch room since it was clear the others were already there, people's voices and sounds of plates where heard.

Once breakfast was out of the way they had a few minutes to finish preparing themselves, Arthur went directly to his room to brush his teeth and grab his jacket. Once he was ready he went downstairs and waited alongside Mathew and Kiku for the others to come down.

First down was Ludwig and Veneciano followed by Gilbert and Antonio. Upstairs the sounds of running and the voice of Francis was heard. It didn't surprise anyone when Lovino came downstairs running and hid behind Antonio and when Francis came down a few seconds after with a bloody nose and finally, Alfred.

"Good, now that everyone is here" Mathew began "listen up, were going to walk to our destination as you all should know, I want everyone to stick closely last thing we need is someone loosing themselves okay?"

Everyone nodded and began walking outside. Arthur wandered in the back of the group alongside Kiku who seemed to be having fun recording their journey. Suddenly Kiku pointed the camera at him.

"Smile Arthur-san" Arthur smiled and waved at the camera.

Kiku frowned at the camera intriguing Arthur. "What?" he asked. Kiku shook his head and pointed the camera back u to the other's face "nothing, how about you speak a little bit about where we're going" he suggested.

Arthur smiled "okay, then… we are umm… going to study the wildlife in this fore-" Arthur stopped by to a weird look Kiku was giving to the camera. "This isn't right" he mumbled.

"What happened?" Arthur asked

"Hmm… look" Kiku gave Arthur the camera and pressed play on the clip he had chosen, he showed him the video he had been recording a few seconds ago.

It started off normal, the trees and sky he had recorded everything was fine until he pointed the camera at Arthur.

_Smile Arthur-san_

It showed him smiling and waving at the camera but as soon as a small black butterfly with a single white dot passed beside him his face became a blur.

Arthur paused the video and looked at Kiku. "Maybe it's just a malfunction of the camera" Kiku shook his head "maybe, but… look" Kiku took the camera from Arthur and rewind it back to the beginning. Everything was normal except… Arthur clasped his hands over his mouth; the butterfly came from a different direction this time!

"T-that's impossible!" Arthur yelled making everyone turn their attention towards him.

Arthur couldn't believe what he had just seen, that only happened in films though, things like that aren't supposed to be real! Suddenly the camera began to make a beeping sound and it died. Kiku stared at it in disbelief.

_What the hell? A few seconds ago that camera was working fine and its battery was full. He thought_

Everyone continued walking except them two. Kiku put is camera away and continued walking, as did Arthur except they decided that walking in the back of the group was probably a bad idea, so in a matter of seconds they were at the front.

"I heard that whenever there is a spirit nearby they tend to drain the energy from an electric object." Kiku said

Arthur was about to say something but Mathew stopped and said "okay. Were here, I want you all to go in groups no one is to go alone and one more thing…" Mathew had brought with him a bag and it seemed to have clipboards, paper and pencils. He handed one of each to everyone "I want you all to draw an animal you have seen okay?"

"Okay" Everyone said in Unison before getting together in groups. Alfred went directly to Arthur and Kiku went towards Ludwig and Veneciano. Lovino and Antonio where joined by Francis and Gilbert (much to Lovinos dismay). "Oh and one last thing, in about 4 hours I want you all back here okay?" Everyone nodded and in a matter of seconds they had already wandered off. Arthur looked back at Mathew who seemed to be wandering very close to their meeting point.

"So… what was that all about?" Alfred asked moving some leaves out of the way to clear a path for the other.

Arthur smiled a little bit as a sign of thank you "what was what all about?" Arthur asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

"'T-that's impossible!' thing" he said trying to imitate the others voice.

Arthur frowned "two things, one, I DO NOT sound like that and two it doesn't concern you" he said walking past the other.

Alfred shrugged "I was just being curious"

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, curiosity killed the cat?" Arthur asked looking over his shoulder

Alfred pouted and did a mental note to ask Kiku when he sees him again. Both males couldn't help but notice how there was not a single animal on sight not even when they were as still and silent as rocks.

Alfred sat down on the nearest rock and sighed "we've been walking around for at least two hours, and Nothing!"

"Hey, you're not the only one looking you know" Arthur said leaning against a tree "there are no animals, so it seems" he mumbled However he couldn't help but wonder how that butterfly appeared in the video when it wasn't even there in the first place.

Suddenly out of some bushes Gilbert popped up, almost giving Arthur and Alfred a heart attack.

"Oh, it's only you guys" Gilbert sounded very disappointed Arthur noticed he had been running.

"Dude, where's your group?" Alfred asked

"Oh, well first I was with Francis, Antonio and Lovino but then we crossed paths with ma bro, Veneciano and Kiku and I decided to tag along with them, everything was fine Until we turned our backs to Veneciano and…" Gilbert stopped for air before continuing "he's gone…"

_Minutes before Veneciano went missing_

"Veneciano, please let go." Ludwig said sternly in hopes that the other would let go, however that only made Veneciano hold on to him tighter.

"Ve~ Ludwig were are all the animals?" Veneciano asked with a disappointed look on his face

Ludwig shrugged as they continued walking, he looked over at Kiku who seemed to be messing around with his camera, and he's been messing around with it for the past half an hour.

"Ve~ Kiku what are you doing?" Veneciano asked

Kiku looked up at Veneciano "just fixing something" he said looking back down, Gilbert walked beside him looking over to the camera "maybe lud can fix it" he suggested, Ludwig resisted the urge to hit his brother for the use of the nickname.

"Maybe…"Kiku looked up at Ludwig who smiled and took the camera and began to inspect it, Veneciano had let go to let the other work more freely and soon found himself distracted by a black butterfly.

It was beautiful, Veneciano got the urge to follow it, he just couldn't look away; it began to fly away from the group, but Veneciano oddly found himself not caring, only wanting to catch that butterfly. It flew between some trees and it disappeared, Veneciano followed it not knowing where it was leading him to.

He attempted to catch it and failed falling to his knees but he wasn't giving up yet. He stood up and followed it some more, he could hear the faint sounds of people calling his name… suddenly he could feel no ground underneath him as he took the next step, it took him a few seconds to understand what was going on and the next thing he knew he was falling.

He desperately tried to grab on to something, he could feel pain in his hands, his eyes where clamped shut, he could feel tears building up in the corner of his eyes. The next thing he knew he had stopped falling, he dared to creak open one eye only to find he was holding onto a rock, he hadn't fallen that far, his arms where trembling he didn't have the strength to hold on, his hands, especially his fingers hurt like hell, but none of that seemed to be crossing the Italians mind at that precise moment.

He tried to call out for help but he found nothing would come out, he could feel tears rolling down his eyes, and he was scarred and didn't know what to do. He attempted to call out for help one more time.

"H-help… p-p-please…. S-somebody –help me…" it came out as a whimper and he let out a sob "Help. Somebody help me!" he could feel his arms weaken and one of his arms slipped.

Suddenly from underneath him, the giggles of a little girl were heard, getting closer and closer. Veneciano looked down regretting he had ever done that. The bottom was pitch black but that voice… he looked back up shut his eyes in fear.

"HELP! LUDWIG! ANYBODY!" He screamed from the top of his lungs, he couldn't hold on any longer, his fingers one by one began to slip.

The giggle was heard again, and just as his hand had lost all strength and had let go, a large more muscular hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, Veneciano looked up to find Ludwig trying his best to pull the other up. Once he was in safety both Veneciano and Ludwig were out of breath, it took only a few seconds for Veneciano to realize he was still alive and he began to cry, Ludwig pulled Veneciano into an embrace rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I was so scared!"

"shhh… it's all okay now, you're safe" Ludwig whispered into the other's ear and kissed the top of his head.

It wasn't long until the others found them; Romano immediately hugged Veneciano and bombarded him with questions as to what happened.

Ludwig let Veneciano in the capable hands of his brother and Kiku before walking towards where the other had fallen, Mathew, Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis followed suit.

Arthur observed the others and noticed the same butterfly from before hover in front of him, as if it were mocking him. Arthur stared at it before sudden feeling of fear filled his body as the butterfly flew away.

**Authors notes:**

**Review? please?**

**Thank you~  
><strong>


	6. Mystery Diary

**A/N**

**Finally finished the chapter *dies* I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Day 4.**

Arthur woke up to find himself being wrapped by a pair of strong arms. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the lighting of the room; he looked up to find it was Alfred hugging him. He had a habit of hugging whatever he could whilst he slept.

He peeled the others arms off him with the least movement possible to not wake the other up. Alfred groaned and turned to face his back to Arthur. Arthur looked around the room and found it was a mess, he didn't remember much after arriving at the hotel after Veneciano's accident.

He remembered that once they arrived they all gathered in the lobby, except Veneciano, Lovino, Ludwig and Mathew. He asked for the ice pack. They chatted until it was dinner time. He also remembered that once they had finished eating, they all gathered in his room and spent the rest of the hours chatting. The last thing he remembered was Kiku showing the others the video.

He looked at the watch and saw it marked 7:00am, he couldn't go back to sleep now. Although that seemed like a good idea it meant that he wouldn't wake up no matter how many times someone tried to wake him up.

He shivered slightly as his feet touched the cold floor, as he looked back to the warm bed he felt a sudden feeling of regret.

He tried to stretch but felt something heavy weighing him down. He walked into the bathroom; he inspected his shoulder in the mirror and noticed the ice pack had in fact helped reduce the swelling. He also noticed something odd about his reflection but he just couldn't put his finger on what was odd. He decided to ignore it as he turned on the cold water and washed his face. He sighed as he patted it dry.

He looked back at Alfred, who was still sleeping, before opening the door to the corridor and peeked outside. He looked both ways and saw no one was giving any signs of having woken up yet.

He closed the door again and turned around to find Alfred face to face. Arthur jumped and covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

Arthur felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Once he had calmed down a little bit he whispered harshly hitting him hard on the chest "You idiot, you scared me!" Arthur frowned as he pushed past Alfred, who just grinned and chuckled.

"Sorry dude" Alfred said, his voice filled with amusement. "Didn't think I'd scare you"

"Well, you thought wrong" Arthur said bending down opening his suit case and searched through the clothes and took out an oversize green cardigan.

Alfred stared as Arthur continued to pick out his clothes. Arthur ended up picking out a black top and jeans. Whilst Arthur changed in the bathroom, Alfred picked out his clothes and changed in the room.

When both teens had finished getting changed it was 7:45. Arthur finished tying his shoe laces and opened the door and stepped outside. Alfred made sure to hand Arthur the room's key before closing the door behind him.

They both walked downstairs and found no one had arrived yet and decided to sit down on the couch. Soon the others began to appear and joined them. The lasts ones down were Veneciano and Ludwig.

"Buon giorno!" Veneciano greeted.

"Hey!" The others said in unison.

They all gathered around the pool table that was in the game room as they waited for one of the staff to let them into the lunch room.

They ate breakfast in silence but really didn't eat anything. Some barely touched their food others only ate half. However they all took muffins to eat later.

Once they had all finished they all went back up to their rooms and finished getting ready, like they had done the previous day.

Even after Veneciano's accident the others had decided to go back to explore the forest more, but this time they decided to stay in a big group. In fact it was Veneciano's idea to go back.

They all gathered outside before they were on their way to the entrance of the forest.

Mathew didn't hand out anything this time once they arrived and let the students roam free as long as they all stuck together and didn't get lost.

Again Arthur noticed Mathew stuck close to the meeting point.

He lost sight of him when they passed a tree and turned to face forward. Arthur sighed and the others did the same. They wondered aimlessly around the forest stopping from time to time. Arthur and Francis had begun to argue much to the others amusement after Francis's attempt to grope him.

Once they reached the river, they followed the river upstream to see if there was anything interesting.

Along their way they spotted a cave and Arthur recognised it instantly. It was the one from his dream.

People like Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis wanted to go inside and explore it; the others didn't want anything to do with it.

However here they were, sticking close to each other as they walked through the damp mossy cave. Arthur didn't like this, didn't like this at all. He noticed Lovino, Veneciano nor Kiku liked this neither and where sticking close to someone.

They began to slow down the moment light became scarce and for every step they took the cave walls began to turn from mossy green to red. The sound of their footsteps echoed through the cave as they walked deeper into it.

Lovino and Arthur even tried to reason to head back but only managed to be called wimps and cry-babies irritating both teens.

During their journey Alfred and Gilbert had gotten the Oh so wonderful idea of scaring Arthur, Kiku, Lovino and Veneciano by taking the lead by a few meters and hiding behind a rock and when the time was right they jumped out causing the poor teens to scream.

However they did not plan their little scheme properly as their screams echoed through the cave and soon the sound of screeching was heard from far inside and in a matter of seconds a hoard of bats flew in their direction.

Some ducked and others threw themselves on the ground to avoid getting hit by one of the bats. The animals flew over them and escaped through the cave's mouth.

Once things had calmed down, they all turned to glare at Alfred and Gilbert who only smiled apologetically.

Antonio who had thrown himself on the ground found himself face to face with a corpse and froze. He screamed as he scrambled back making the others jump and turn to him.

"Holy shit! … Is that a human skeleton?" Alfred asked

"It's holding something" Ludwig said bending down and carefully removing the object from the skeletons grasp.

"Let's get out of here" Arthur said and the others nodded in agreement. No one wanted to be anywhere near that thing.

Once they were outside, they wasted no time in opening the book to find what was inside. It was a bad move on their side as some pages and photos flew away.

Luckily they managed to pick all of them up and put them back.

They then agreed to wait until they returned to the hotel to open the book and followed the path they had taken to head back to Mathew.

Once they found Mathew, he was sitting on a rock staring at a leaf.

They urged him on to return to the hotel, until he finally agreed to head back.

The moment they stepped back inside the hotel they went immediately upstairs, leaving a confused teacher downstairs as they'd always gather in the game room as that was the only room where they were allowed to make as much noise possible.

They all went inside Antonio and Lovino's room, since they had offered, and gathered around the beds.

Arthur took his time to examine the room before paying attention to the book. There were clothes on the floor, mostly Lovino's he presumed, scattered around. He noticed they had a view of the river and a willow, whose branches barely touched the water.

Ludwig who had settled himself on the middle of a bed got surrounded by the other teens who wanted to see what was in the mysterious book.

The pages where yellow and hard, they gave off an unpleasant smell causing them to open the window, there were ink splotched on some pages where it was noticeable the person who had written it had pressed to hard.

It was the diary of a girl who had come to the area. They all stared at Ludwig as he turned to the first page.

_May 1st 1889_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am very excited as I am finally going to the Forest. I will waste no time in finding the wonders it holds! Mother would be thrilled if she knew where I was going. She had always wanted me to connect more with nature, but I am always going to be a city girl. I am planning on taking lots and lots of pictures!_

_May 3rd 1989_

_8:00am_

_I arrived yesterday and how I love it here, I am staying in a little cottage with some lovely people. Nearby there is a small hotel that opened up recently they told me, but I don't know...there is something odd about it. Don't know what it is but whenever I walk past it I feel sick._

_I also saw a willow and I ate lunch under it and then headed back._

They all instantly looked outside to the willow tree before focusing back on the book.

_May 5th 1989_

_The oddest thing just happened I saw a little girl skip her way into a cave and didn't come out. I stayed there wondering if she would come out but nothing. I stayed hidden between the trees._

_However seeing it was getting cold I came back to the cottage but as I am writing this I feel as if something is watching me._

_It was noticeable how nervous she must have felt, there were ink stains all over the page due to her probably pressing to hard._

_May 7th 1889_

_I REGRET COMING HERE!_

_I wish I was back home, in the safety of my brothers and sisters. After I asked the hotel staff about the history of the area, they began to speak about some master guy who lived here Long ago._

_I do not know what is going on here!_

_I am scared and I can't trust ANYBODY._

_May 9th 1889_

_I don't have much time to write this and I hope that whoever reads this hasn't stumbled upon the same fate I have stumbled upon._

_There is only one way to destroy it, and I know how. Now they want me dead._

_I have hidden the page somewhere._

_They are its puppets do not be fooled._

_Whoever is reading this._

_Good Luck._

_You are on your own._

They all stayed there in silence trying to process what they had just read, the next page of the diary was torn out and a big blood stain covered a blank page. They looked through the pages again and noticed more pages were torn out.

"What do you think she meant by they are its puppets?" Lovino asked

"Who the hell's the master?" Alfred asked taking hold of the book and searching through the pages to see if there was any relevant information but seeing that there was nothing, he gave the book back to Ludwig.

"Guys, take a look at this" Arthur said handing them a photo, it was in black and white. It was a photo of the hotel staff and visitors of that year.

"Holly ... aren't those the same ones from downstairs?" Gilbert half screamed

"Calma amigo" Antonio began standing up and heading for the door "they probably just look alike" he said as he opened the door to find a little girl staring up at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but the little girl gave him an ear to ear grin before skipping down the corridor humming a little tune.

Antonio watched her disappear around the corner before closing the door and turned to his friends confused.

"For fucks sake look!" Gilbert said snatching the picture from Ludwig and pointed at a little girl in the corner looking at the camera with the same ear to ear grin they had just seen.

They continued to look through the other photos; there were photos of the cottage the girl from the diary had mentioned.

There was a knock at the door followed by Mathew's voice. The teens jumped and quickly put all the photos back into the book and hid it under a bed.

Francis went to open the door and let Mathew in closing it behind him.

Mathew covered his nose the moment he took a step inside the room.

"What is that smell?" he asked

The teens looked at each other knowing it was probably the smell of the book.

Mathew moved to stand beside the window.

"Umm... Mathew... I have a question, do you know if there's a cottage near by?" Lovino asked

"Why do you ask" Mathew asked leaning against a wall

Lovino shrugged "just wanted to know, I mean it's normal if there are cottages in the forest isn't it?"

"It is ... well... I did see one, I've been visiting it for the past two days, it's nearby where we have to meet."

_So that's why he's been hanging around the meeting point,_ Arthur thought.

"Ve~ Can we go there tomorrow?" Veneciano asked almost jumping off the bed.

Mathew raised an eyebrow "Okay ... but what's so interesting about a cottage?" he asked.

"We just want to visit it that's all" Veneciano said.

Mathew eyed them carefully before sighing. "Fine ... by the way what are you boys still doing here and not in the lunch room? Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"But ... we arrived 1 hour ago, there's still time until dinner" Alfred said and the others nodded in agreement.

Mathew shook his head slowly "No ... it's already 8:40pm."

They had all been so caught up trying to figure out what the girl meant in her diary entries and looking at the photos they did not notice that it had turned dark already.

They all stood up and went outside; Antonio being the last one grabbed the book from under the bed and gave it to Alfred to hide in his jacket.

They had pasta for dinner but they barely touched their food, not even Veneciano, and pasta was his favourite food. Arthur didn't grab anything and instead just settled for a cup of tea.

Once they had all finished eating, which was in 30 minutes, they all went back to their own rooms.

Arthur, and he was positive the others too, was in a desperate need of a hot bath.

The moment he opened the door to his room he went directly to his suitcase and took out a random top and trousers, alongside underwear and went into the bathroom.

Whilst Arthur relaxed in the bath Alfred read through the pages of the diary again.

Once Arthur had finished he came out of the bathroom wearing a white top and black pyjama trousers that were too long for him as he stepped on them as he walked.

He placed his dirty clothes back in the suitcase before flopping on the bed and rolling on his side to face Alfred who was now looking through the pictures.

Arthur grabbed his pillow and hit Alfred gently on the back of his head with it making Alfred turn his head towards him.

"Go take a shower or something, you stink" Arthur said and Alfred pouted slightly.

"Do not and besides I was waiting for you to come out, you take sooo looong, you know that?" Alfred teased and Arthur threw his pillow at him but missed as Alfred ran into the bathroom.

Arthur retrieved the pillow and climbed back on the bed. He put the photos back into the book and put it on the chair beside his bed. Fortunately the smell the pages had only lingered.

Once Alfred had finished having a hot bath he found Arthur awake staring up at the ceiling, in thought.

"What's up?" Alfred asked putting his dirty clothes away.

Arthur didn't move an inch "Nothing."

Alfred climbed onto his bed and lay facing Arthur who turned his head towards him.

"What do you think the girl who wrote the diary meant by the master?" Arthur asked and Alfred shrugged.

"Dunno. Just don't think about it Art, we'll discuss it with the others tomorrow, okay?' Alfred said reaching over to turn off the lights and to place his glasses on the night table.

He ignored the nickname and got under the quilt.

Arthur drifted off to sleep the moment Alfred turned off the lights.

Nightmare after Nightmare invaded Arthur's mind that night.

**A/N**

**Please review~**


	7. The Children

**A/N: Finally! I've been going through writers block and it's been horrible ., i enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it as well.**

**Day 5:**

**Arthur's nightmares:**

_Arthur found himself lying in the middle of darkness, his body felt limp and lifeless. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't find the strength to move. _

_The darkness slowly began to morph into his hotel room and soon found he was lying on his bed again. Something seemed off._

_There was a knock on the door, followed by a girl's soft voice. _

"_Daddy…let me in…" He frowned. _

_Who was that little girl calling? He wasn't her daddy. There was another knock. _

"_Please daddy…"_

_He tried to move again and surprisingly found he could .He sat up and noticed the clothes he was wearing weren't his. He looked at where Alfred should have been lying but he wasn't there. _

_What was going on? _

_He looked around panicked. He began to walk cautiously towards the door._

"_Daddy, please open the door!" _

_Arthur knew opening the door was a bad idea but his body moved on its own and swung the door open but, what he saw was __**not**__ a child. _

_What stood before him was a deformed figure; it was large and had thin arms and legs with sharp claws tinted red. Two empty sockets lay in its shapeless face. A row of horrible pointy teeth lay beneath the swollen black lip it possessed._

_Arthurs eyes widened in shock._

"_Thank you daddy" Its voice was cracked and low like that of a man's._

_Arthur only had seconds to react before he saw it smile and it pounced on him. He felt sharp pain go through his entire body and then, everything went black. _

_The only movement Arthur could master at the moment was to close his eyes. _

_He felt his surroundings swirl around him, Arthur was scared to open his eyes, he didn't know what to expect when he opened them, yet he somehow managed to build up enough courage to do so. _

_He cracked an eye open slowly and found himself standing in front of what seemed to be a cottage in the middle of the forest. He looked around, the cottage seemed new._

_Crows cawed as they settled themselves on top of the chimney and stared down at Arthur. He swallowed hard before he took a hasty step forward. He was surprised to see he could walk through the door as if it were air._

_As he walked through the door he saw a young Lady writing on the walls like a mad woman. If she wasn't one already; she began to put symbols and phrases in all sorts of languages. He watched as she pushed tables and chairs out of the way to have space to write. _

_Once she stopped writing on the walls she looked around panicked, she tried to push a large dinner table. She pushed the table to the door which he had entered through and began to draw symbols on the floor._

_There was a piercing scream in the distance._

_She looked up and mumbled something under her breath; she drew the last symbol before she removed some planks and placed a box inside alongside some papers before sealing it up again. _

_There was another sharp scream in the distance but this time it was closer._

_She just about managed to stand up before the cottage shook and she fell back down. Arthur lost his balance as well. There was a low growl before only the sound of the crows flying away was heard. Arthur had landed right beside the front door and was currently trying to stand up._

_Suddenly something hit the door hard, causing Arthur to jump in shock and move to the other side of the room, he tried to scream but nothing came out._

_The girl covered her mouth and cried. She then looked at the floor and began to search for something. _

_She then picked up a book which seemed very familiar, and walked inside the fireplace where to Arthur's surprise was a hidden door. The moment she closed the door she began to run._

_He saw a black thing fly past the window in the direction the girl had fled. A roar was heard before only the sounds of birds cries was heard sounding an alarm to those who were nearby. _

_What was going on? He felt like crying._

_There was another roar but more distant and then the girls scream. _

_He hadn't noticed but he was shaking violently and was crying, his legs gave up on him and he collapsed. _

_A voice whispered his name repeatedly, it was distant at first but it gradually got louder._

_A…thur…Art…Arthur… Arthur! ARTHUR! _

**Back to reality: **

"Arthur! Wake up!" Alfred shook Arthur

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur woke up screaming and began to struggle the moment Alfred grabbed his wrists to keep the other from punching him.

"Arthur, calm down! It's me, Alfred

After a little bit of struggle Arthur finally calmed down and sat up.

"Dude, are you okay?" Alfred asked

Arthur didn't respond and only gave Alfred a blank look.

"You had a nightmare, what did you dream?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now" he said.

Alfred nodded slightly in understanding before laying down facing the roof; he stared at it and slowly found himself glaring as if it were his mortal enemy.

Alfred felt Arthur's bed shift as Arthur was lay back down and in a matter of seconds he was asleep or at least seemed to be, however what Alfred seemed to miss was the dark smile plastered on Arthur's face!

Alfred sat up and reached over to turn off the lights before going to sleep himself.

The next morning they carried on the same routine they had carried on for the past days. They all woke up around 7:00 and were in the lunchroom by 8:30. Nobody spoke much during breakfast since most of them were still half asleep.

Once breakfast was finished they all did whatever they had to do before they were ready and on their way to the forest.

It didn't take them long to reach to their destination, however the trees and plant seemed dead. The forest slowly began to give off a lonely sensation.

Once they arrived to their usual meeting place, Mathew instructed them to be careful where they stepped, as there were some deep holes surrounding the cottage that were covered by the leaves and might not be visible.

Arthur felt an eerie sensation as they got closer to the cottage, nobody noticed the sky getting darker or the plants slowly disappearing as they walked.

When they reached the cottage, Alfred took out the diary from his jacket and took out the photograph and made sure it was the same one as in the picture.

It was the very same one.

Arthur swallowed hard; it was the very same one from his dream.

"So this is the cottage you've been visiting for the past two days?" Ludwig asked

"Yes"

"Where's the entrance?"

"Over here" Mathew said walking over to a black door and opened it.

Suddenly there was a violent gush of wind pushing them forward almost as if something wanted them to go inside.

Arthur noticed as crows began to settle themselves on top of the window and chimney. He didn't like this, he wanted to leave.

"Come on what are we waiting for?" Gilbert said as he entered the cottage followed by Alfred, Antonio and Francis.

The others stood outside having the urge to turn around and leave but something in the back of their heads told them to go inside as soon as possible.

It wasn't until another gush of wind went their way that they decided to enter.

Arthur was the last one inside. He closed the door behind him and looked around him and touching the walls.

He walked over to the window and looked outside; he shivered slightly remembering back to his dream, although the wondered where all the writing and symbols had gone.

Alfred leaned against the wall crossing his arms, "What are we doing here anyway?" he asked

The others shrugged and walked around inspecting things, Alfred stopped leaning and a piece of paint fell off revealing another layer of wall underneath with a black streak across it.

Arthur noticed this and walked towards it and took another piece off revealing more of the mark. He frowned and continued taking more off, the others looked at him confused.

"What are you doing Arthur?" Mathew asked.

"Look," he said as he continued taking pieces off "There's something under the wall's paint"

"He's right" Ludwig said as he took off a piece of paint from another part of the cottage.

Soon everyone was taking the paint off, until most of the wall was uncovered. They were shocked to find all the strange symbols and phrases that made no sense.

There were bloody hand prints all over the wall.

"What the…" They all turned to Mathew

"What is this?"

Arthur after having taken a good look realised how different it looked in his dream.

Everything seemed a bit blurry, unfocused now, everything seemed real.

It hadn't been _just_ a dream_, it was real._

If the symbols where real that meant… Arthur tried to identify the point where the girl had hidden the box. He bent down and tried to lift the boards up; even the boards had been replaced.

Gilbert stared at him "what are you doing?"

"Don't ask, just help me lift these up" he said and Gilbert shrugged and helped him remove a few boards, after a bit of fighting they managed to get them off.

Arthur's suspicion was right; the original planks were there, also blood stained. He shivered and removed the planks easily and set them aside.

Everyone had gathered around him by now and were curiously watching.

Arthur took the box out and gave it to Ludwig who inspected it. Arthur continued searching and took out some papers.

"What is this?" he asked

"It's a box Ludwig" Veneciano said and Ludwig turned to glare at him.

"I know it's a box Veneciano but what's inside it and what was it doing there"

Arthur dusted off his hands and was about to look at the papers when suddenly something hit the cottage causing all of them to fall and drop the box and papers.

"What was that?" Alfred exclaimed trying to get up only to fall again due to another shake of the building.

The roof seemed to begin to crumble.

There was a loud screech and they all covered their ears due to how loud it was.

The floor and walls were shaking, pictures fell down and the loud thump of a book shelf falling in front of the front door caught them by surprised and scared them.

"We can't get out like this!" Mathew exclaimed trying to help a few students up.

Arthur managed to pick up the papers in a rush before he got on his knees and crawled towards the chimney.

"What are you doing?" Antonio who was trying to stay in balance by holding onto the side of the chimney asked.

Arthur didn't respond, instead placed his hands on the sooty wall and ran them all over until he felt one of the bricks be pushed slightly inside, he pushed harder until a loud clunk was heard.

He tried to push the small door open but to no avail.

"Antonio, help me push this"

Antonio kneeled down beside Arthur and placed his hands on the wall.

Arthur gave a signal and both of them began to push. The door was difficult but eventually it moved with ease.

Arthur handed the papers to Antonio and let him out first.

"Come on guys! This way" he yelled before turning to Antonio "keep the door open, it might close" Antonio nodded and held the door.

The others made their way to the chimney and one by one and as fast as they could to get out.

Once everyone was out, the earthquake had stopped. Everyone was covered in white paint, and had black soot from the chimney.

Arthur looked around and noticed everything had gone darker, duller. _**Dead.**_

Everyone seemed to catch up on this and they were all eager to get back to the hotel. Not only to find out what's in the papers and the box, but to also get away from the eerie atmosphere. They had been a while inside that cottage and nobody had realised, it was dark already.

As they began to walk back they heard another loud shrill scream. They all stood still and looked around.

What the Hell was that?

"Dude, that's a monster!" Alfred yelled cowering behind Arthur who was not amused but he was considering the fact.

Gilbert laughed "There is no such thing as a monster!"

Just then another scream was heard and the sound of something moving through the forest was heard.

Arthur and the others looked at each other and exchanged looks of confusion and fear.

"What is that?" Francis pointed to black shadows that seemed to be approaching them.

"I don't know but I also don't want to stay here and find out! Come on let's move and FAST" Antonio said stepping a few steps back getting ready to run.

The others caught up quickly and began to run. Mathew was in the lead since he knew the way back. For his petite size he ran fast.

The fastest runners tried to stick close to some of the slower runner to help them.

Arthur wasn't exactly the slowest but he was helping Kiku who seemed to be having a bit of trouble catching up to them.

Whatever was chasing them seemed to be gaining on them and very fast.

Adrenaline was pumping through their veins; all they wanted to do was to get to the hotel.

Veneciano who was still injured from the incident two days ago began to slow down and Ludwig and Lovino had to help him continue.

The finally reached the sandy path sending a bit of relief through them since now all they had to do was run straight and they were there.

Arthur decided to look back and boy was that a mistake. Behind them were dozen of deformed figures making loud screeching sounds.

Arthur looked back forward; tears had formed in his eyes due to the fear.

He noticed Ludwig was about to look back and yelled "DON'T LOOK BACK, WHATEVER FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T LOOK BACK!"

Ludwig's attention went back to the road ahead of him.

Nobody dared look back after Arthur had yelled; his voice was filled with fear.

The hotel was finally in their view and they tried their best to put the remaining of their strength into the running and try to get to the hotel as quickly as they could.

Arthur felt as if the hotel kept on getting further and further away from him. No matter how he looked at it, they seemed so close and yet so far away.

**A/N: So? Did you enjoy it? Please review and tell me what you think**


	8. You Must Live

**A/N: Hey guys! So, if you're reading this it means you have been so nice to stay with me until now. I hope you've enjoyed my previous chapters and my other stories :D**

**So, here's a new chapter (obviously) and I hope you enjoy it as well. Btw, music makes this more enjoyable. At least in my eyes it does :D So lovers of Horror put the music and read!**

He was afraid to look back again; he knew that if he looked back he risked slowing down or bumping into someone. Arthur's lungs burned in pain, he wasn't used to running for such a long period of time.

He could hear those deformed children like giggles getting closer and closer. Suddenly he heard a scream and felt someone weighing his arm down. It was Kiku; everything went in slow motion for Arthur. He could see Kiku falling on his hands and knees whilst a black bony hand had a tight grip on his ankle. His ears began to ring. He could vaguely hear Alfred's scream as he fell beside Kiku.

It only took Arthur a few seconds to recover from the fall. As he looked up, he saw Alfred shouting things at him he could not understand. He heard Kiku let out a pained scream as the hand was tightening the hold.

Without thinking it twice Arthur looked for the nearest rock and lifted it over the hand and hit it with all his might.

The hand loosened the grip and Arthur yanked Kiku's ankle away and managed to get both of them up. He felt a wave of air go above them and heard a pained cry. He looked up and saw Alfred standing there with a bloodied metal pole.

"Come on!" Alfred said as he pulled Arthur and Kiku to the safety of the hotel.

Gilbert slammed the door shut and jammed it before collapsing on the floor catching his breath. A series of horrible screams ensued and the sound of crashing bodies against the outside wall. This continued for a couple of seconds.

Then… Silence

Everyone was shaking and panting violently. Nobody moved or said a word. All they did was stare at the wall in front of them.

Everyone let out relieved sighs.

"I… **do not**… want…To go outside, again!" Gilbert exclaimed between pants.

Everyone was too startled to answer but it was clear that everyone agreed.

Once everyone had calmed down, they all laid on the floor exhausted.

"Is everyone okay?" Mathew finally asked

"Guys, we can't stay here" Ludwig said

"How about we go upstairs to my room" Alfred suggested.

Everyone nodded and made their way upstairs, helping each other out. They eventually made it to the hallway were all the rooms were.

Arthur unlocked their door and walked inside, pushing aside his suitcase to make more room for the others. Gilbert automatically climbed on Alfred's bed and opened the window and looked outside.

"They're gone" Gilbert said as he backed away from it and closed the curtain.

Most of them were sitting on a bed, or on the floor. Ludwig and Alfred were the only ones standing up.

"Who has the box and the papers?" Arthur asked looking around at the others.

They remained in silence until Ludwig began to pat himself down and reached into his pocket and took it out "Ah, I've got it" he said and held it in his hand.

It was a wooden box. It was plain and simple; there were no key holes or cracks on it only a small button. Ludwig tried opening it but to no avail, he pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"It doesn't seem to open, maybe there's something in the papers" Ludwig said

Arthur began to think as to where he could have placed the papers, and then he remembered.

"Antonio, I gave the papers to you" he said

Antonio thought before reaching into his pocket quickly and taking them out. He had scrunched them up not having had time to fold them. He passed them to Arthur who tried to smooth them out as much as he could before looking at them properly

They were probably in better conditions than the ones in the diary,

There were 5 pages; each one had a different symbol in the corner. Arthur set the pages down and reached over to the chair and grabbed the diary and flipped through it and tried to put them in order.

"Arthur…?" Francis asked

"hmm?" Arthur didn't look away from what he was doing, but had Francis's attention.

"How did you know where the box and these papers were? And that door?"

Arthur froze and looked up slowly and noticed it wasn't only Francis who had that question; everyone was looking at him waiting for an answer.

Arthur sighed and stopped what he was doing and looked at the others. "This might sound crazy… well, crazier, but I've been having these weird dreams for a while now, ever since we got here. They seem to show me stuff of this place, I knew about this because the girl appeared in it… she was running from something and she showed me where she hid them…" Arthur was looking at the diary before looking back up at them.

Mathew was looking at everyone confused, even though he had been caught in the chase, he had not questioned anyone, but after hearing this he was very confused. "Guys, mind telling me what's going on?"

Everyone sighed; they had forgotten he was there and that he had no idea as to what was going on.

"Long story gone short, we found this diary, now something wants to kill us" Alfred said making hand gestures.

Mathew was taken by surprise, "oh… okay, then…"

"Anyways, if you've been having these dreams haven't you dreamt anything about the box?" Lovino asked crossing his arms

"No… although I did dream that I was pounced on by one of those things, in this very room… could that mean anything?" Arthur asked looking around for anyone to answer his question.

"Maybe… we need to keep an eye out then" Mathew said "but don't worry I'm sure nothing will happen to you" Mathew patted the boy on the shoulder.

"Anyways, what do the papers say?" Alfred asked leaning over the diary curiously diverting the conversation.

"Well, then, let me read it will you?" Arthur huffed pulling the diary onto his lap.

_May 6__th__ 1889_

_I can't believe my eyes! This dead man just came up from the Willow. Is this some sort of sick joke the people here play on visitors? I sure hope it's a joke._

_I knew something odd was going on here, but I didn't think THAT odd. Wait, I hear someone coming, they can't see me writing this._

_Diary, it's been two hours since I last wrote. _

_I must say this, here and now, if you are reading this, it means that you have stumbled upon my diary and that you have searched for this paper. The box the papers will open, but now you must know that you're not safe. The answers lie beyond the Willow…_

"Beyond the Willow? What's beyond the Willow? Grass?" Gilbert said leaning over Alfred to get to the window.

"Hey… there's only one more page from the diary, the other 3 are just plain symbols and drawings…" Arthur said looking through the papers. "Well… I'll just keep reading"

As Arthur picked up the other page, the writing got crossed out.

_May 8__th__ 1889_

"Waiiit, hold on a minute!" Arthur let go of the paper surprised and let it fall on the bed, everyone surrounded it and watched as writing appeared on it.

_May 8__th__ 2011_

_Don't be surprised, I know you are. Listen up closely. You must all live, you have to. Hundreds of others have fallen into the same trap; you're not the first or the last. _

"Is that it?" Lovino asked

"It looks like it…" Antonio mumbled

Suddenly, a very soft voice echoed the room.

_To him that watches everything is revealed._

Everyone looked round shocked.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one…" Gilbert said

"To hear the voice? No" Arthur confirmed

Everyone remained silent for a while until Alfred spoke up "Sooo, what are we going to do about these?" Alfred said picking up the other 3 papers and pointed at the box.

Everyone shrugged. "What were hey supposed to do? Study them? Throw them away? Burn them? What exactly?" Alfred asked flipping through them. "Guess we can't really do anything since they seem valuable"

"I think today we should all be together in one place, don't you think?" Mathew suggested. Being the teacher that question was rhetorical and everyone nodded.

"Okay, we will not leave this room alone, if you have to go to your own rooms to get stuff, do so now. But with your roommate." He said sternly. "We will be sleeping all in this room, so like I said, get anything that you need now"

The others were already up and going to get some of their stuff from their rooms by the time Mathew finished.

"Kiku, is there something you want to get from your room that I could bring to you?" Mathew asked

"Ummm… there is one, thing. My black bag which should be under the chair. Sorry for the bother"

"Don't worry, I'd rather you be in here" Mathew nodded and left the room leaving the door slightly open, leaving only Arthur, Alfred and Kiku.

"Man, this feels like a crazy dream" Alfred said

"Yeah" Kiku and Arthur said in Unison.

"To him that watches, everything is revealed huh?" Arthur mumbled looking outside at the willow.

Just then, Gilbert and Francis walked into the room laughing. "Look what we bought!" Gilbert said raising bags of Doritos and Francis raised the dips.

"Awesome!" Alfred cheered "I also brought chips!"

"They're crisps" Arthur corrected only to be ignored by the American.

The three began to talk random nonsense when suddenly Gilbert whispered something into Francis's and Alfred's ear and both of them laughed and left the room.

Arthur watched them go curiously before Mathew, and Lovino walked inside.

"Here's your bag Kiku" Mathew said handing it over to him.

"Thank you, Sensei" he said gently.

"Lovino, where is Antonio?" Mathew asked

"Helping the other three idiots" Lovino said crossing his arms

Mathew opened his mouth to ask another question, but right on cue, Alfred, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio entered carrying two mattresses.

Alfred made honking noises, and Lovino and Mathew climbed on the beds to get out of the way before the Alfred and Francis placed one down in front of Alfred's bed followed by Antonio and Gilbert who put the other one in front of Arthur's bed. Lovino and Mathew got off the beds and crossed their arms.

"Now we can all sleep properly" Alfred said laughing

"Umm… we're missing un _colchon_, Gilbert, _amigo_, help me bring the missing one?" Antonio asked and was happy to see his friend was going to help him.

"Man, I'm beat!" Alfred said flopping onto the bed where Arthur was on.

Arthur stared surprised. How could he be so calm in such a situation? They had been chased by who knows what they were and everyone was acting as if nothing had happened.

But he too was trying to act as if nothing was wrong, but he knew that outside those things would be waiting for them and that they couldn't be inside the hotel forever.

Just then, Antonio and Gilbert came in with the missing mattress and placed it on the empty space beside Arthur's bed. Alfred had to tuck his suitcase under Arthur's bed for it to fit. The last ones to come back where Ludwig and Veneciano.

Once everyone was settled they all sat down on the beds.

"So, it seems like we're going to sleep here tonight. So, I'm guessing that the same pairs we had for the rooms?" Mathew asked and everyone nodded.

Each one of them had taken with them spare clothes, their towels and snacks.

They took turns to shower, or bathe.

It didn't take long for all of them to finish showering or bathing. When they came out they had their pyjamas on and were ready for bed.

They chatted for a while, shared stories and ate snacks before going to sleep.

Alfred was pretty much the only on awake. Everyone else had literally passed out the moments they laid down.

He couldn't sleep. He roughly estimated that it was 12:00 o'clock. He yawned and closed his eyes trying to sleep once more.

Alfred felt Arthur shift position to lie on his side facing him. They had to sleep closer together because of the size of the bed but Alfred didn't mind and he was positive Arthur didn't mind either.

Alfred opened his eyes and looked over at Arthur.

He could barely see anything. It was pitch black and the only light source they had was the moon's light that seeped in through the window.

He caught a glimpse of Arthur's eyes shutting close. Alfred smiled and moved a little bit closer to Arthur so their arms were touching. He could feel Arthur tense up.

"psst. Arthur, you awake?" he whispered.

No response.

"Art?"

No response.

"I can't sleep"

No response.

Alfred sighed.

"Neither can I…" Arthur finally said.

Alfred smiled and lay on his side staring at Arthur who was staring back at him. Alfred was surprised the way the moonlight made Arthur's eyes glow.

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Stop staring, it's rude"

"Sorry" Alfred chuckled silently "but it's not like I can look somewhere else you know?

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Hey… I can't stop thinking of what happened earlier" Alfred mumbled.

Arthur stared at Alfred. So, he was scared, he was just pretending not to mind. To be honest so was he. He was trying to forget anything even happened and that they were like it was their first day there.

"Neither can I…"

"How long do you think we'll be trapped in this place?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know Alfred"

"You know, you have very beautiful eyes Arthur" Arthur's face flushed and he hid it in his pillow.

"w-what kind of statement is that?" Arthur whispered harshly

"shh… you'll wake the others up" Alfred whispered back softly.

"J-just… go to s-sleep already! Arthur turned to face his back to him. He could hear Alfred chuckling as he shifted positions.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, sleep finally taking over him.

**Dream:**

_His mind was filled with thoughts and images that slowly faded away into darkness. However, only one image remained. The river. _

_He didn't know exactly why, out of all the things that had happened that day he was dreaming of the river? Nothing had happened with the river. _

_He was standing- no, floating over the river. He lost his balance thinking that he would fall, but it never happened._

_He maintained afloat. He moved away from the river to stand on land. He stared at the stream and noticed that the willow was also there. When had that gotten there?_

_He stared at the willow confused when he noticed something moving under the water. He frowned, he wanted to get closer to see what it was but then a hand emerged from under. _

"_WHAT?!" Arthur mumbled_

_More kept emerging, first both hands, then its arms and then it's head. When it had reached its head it stopped and it turned to look at him. Arthur yelled in horror. It didn't have a face; all it had was a row of sharp bloody stained teeth. Arthur felt an invisible force rush through him and it knocked the air out of his lungs. _

_He collapsed on the floor and began gasping for air before he noticed a shadow forming above him. When he looked up, the shadow was gone and he found himself back in the hotel room, with blood everywhere. He frowned and opened the front door only to find a blood trail leading downstairs. _

_He slowly followed them. When he reached downstairs he felt his stomach flip and his heart sink in fear. The things that were chasing them were inside the hotel, chewing on body parts. He covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. It was Alfred, Francis and Mathew. Dead, staring up at him with fearful and pleading eyes._

_Arthur wanted to wake up, and wake up now._

_He turned around and ran back upstairs and into the room slamming the door shut. He could hear the things climbing up the walls. He shut his eyes hard._

"_Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He pleaded. _

_Suddenly a bright light evolved him and a voice whispered one word: __look… __outside._

Arthur snapped open his eyes and sat up panting. He looked around the room and was glad to see them all sleeping peacefully. The word that he had heard in his dream echoed through his head.

Outside? What does outside mean? Outside the hotel? He didn't know. Arthur out of curiosity moved the curtain just a little and peeked outside.

He saw something emerge from the river and crawl its way towards them. Arthur closed the curtain shock and panicked. Was it the same thing from his dream?

He had to warn the others but, he couldn't do such a thing, he knew that if he woke them up and warned them the thing would probably have reached them and they were all in trouble.

He knew that everything that had happened was because of him; he had to lure it away. With that he carefully tried to get out of his bed without waking anybody else.

He grabbed his phone, and shoes. He his shoes on and looked back at his roommates and gave a sad smile. He saw Alfred sit up and sleepily asked him "Arthur? What are you doing?" he asked

Arthur didn't reply and slammed behind him and put all his strength into breaking the handle. Once the handle was broken, he sprinted downstairs.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred yelled.

The combination of the door slamming shut and Alfred's yell Startled everyone awake.

"Que paso!?" Antonio asked

"che diavolo!" Lovino yelled

"Was war das?! Was ist passiert !?" Ludwig and Gilbert asked in unison

"Pourquoi Arthur juste exécuter en dehors?" Francis asked standing up

Everyone was so startled they began to speak in their native tongue.

"I don't know… Arthur broke the handle from the other side." Alfred walked towards the door and tried to open it to no avail. He sighed. "We can't get out."

"Why would Arthur want to go outside?" Veneciano asked rubbing his eyes

Nobody had an answer, but the sound of the main door downstairs caught all of their attention.

They all launched towards the window and opened it. They all wanted to look. They could see Arthur run outside and call something's attention. It was then that they noticed the figure crawling at full speed towards him.

"Come on! It's me you want isn't it!?" Arthur yelled before running and luring the beast away from the hotel. They saw Arthur disappear between the trees with the thing getting closer and closer.

They were all silent staring in shock. They waited for the smallest sign that Arthur was okay.

But only his terrified scream echoed through the land.

_**A/N:**_

_**Did you guys like it? **_

_**OH NO! Arthur jammed the door to lure the thing away from his friends! D: What will happen next?! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for sticking with me and this story, I hope you remain with us until the end :D**_

_**Please review what I could improve on. Thank you!**_


End file.
